The present invention relates to spray gun and more particularly to a cylinder rapid engagement device in an electrical spray gun which facilitates a rapid assembly and disassembly of the cylinder into the spray gun.
A prior art spray gun 1 (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises generally a paint container 2, lid 3, a cylinder 4, an electromagnet 5 in the housing of the gun to operate an oscillator 6 projected downward from a lateral side of the electromagnet 5, an adjustable rod 7 engageable with the oscillator 6, a plunger 8 inserted into the cylinder 4 and positioned at front side of the oscillator 6, a screw 9 secured the lid 3 onto the lower housing 12 of the gun body, a trigger switch 10 in a handle to control the operation of the electromagnet 5 and nozzle 11 on the front end of the cylinder 4. When press trigger switch 10 to support the electricity to the electromagnet 5 which will actuate the oscillator 6 to oscillate to repeatedly strike the plunger 8 sliding to and fro in the cylinder 4 that creates a siphonic force to absorb the paint from the paint container 2 into the cylinder 4 and then to spray out of the nozzle 11. This type of spray gun has a disadvantage that the cylinder 4 is integrated with gun housing by a plurality of screws so as the lid 3 of the container 2 that is also connected to the lower housing 12 of the spray gun 1 by screws 9 when cleans the cylinder 4 after finishing a job, one must remove a lot of screws 9 with a screwdriver. The assembly the cylinder 4 and lid 3 to the housing of the gun in the reverse order. This complicated process causes great inconvenience to the user.
The present invention has a main object to provide a cylinder rapid engagement device in an electrical spray gun which the cylinder is rapidly assembled or disassembled within the gun housing for facilitating an user to clean cylinder. The assembly of the cylinder is precise and stable.
Accordingly, the cylinder rapid engagement device in an electrical spray gun of the present invention comprises a gun housing in which is an electromagnet connected to an oscillator extending downward and trigger switch in a handle, an adjustable rod in the rear end of the gun housing engageable with the oscillator, an elastic plunger in a middle portion of the gun housing under the electromagnet and to be operated by the oscillator, a cylindrical receiving space including a rectangular guide thereunder in the front end of the gun housing and pair of retaining holes symmetrically formed in opposing lateral walls of the gun housing. A cylinder integrated with a lid of a paint container is engageable into the cylindrical receiving space and a rectangular block positioned between the cylinder and the lid is engageable into the rectangular guide. The rectangular block has a pair of elastic plates symmetrically formed on opposing lateral sides and each of the elastic plates has a retaining piece at free end respectively held by the pair of retaining holes. So that the cylinder is stably disposed into the cylindrical receiving space. If presses the retaining pieces inward, the cylinder is disengaged with cylindrical receiving space and is readily slid out of the gun housing.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.